Till then
by Psychometry
Summary: Chika finally defeats the Demon Lord and saves the word. But what price did she pay? Oneshot. Quick drabble, really.


**Somebody stop me from writing these dumb shorts. I get bored really easily, sorry.**

* * *

"Go!" The ginger's voice rang loudly around her, startling all the armoured men. They looked to each other and mumbled, some tried to protest. "Now! I killed their leader, but if you don't wipe the demons out before they hit the capital… it'll all be for nothing! So go!"

Chika let a small smile briefly grace her lips when the soldiers finally moved away. It was only natural for them to be worried about her after all. She was the Hero, the one who was 'destined to save the world' as she had been told. But that destiny had been fulfilled. She had slain the Demon Lord and set the foundations for the world to be set right once again. Even without her, the demons would be driven back, and peace would return. But she knew she wouldn't be there to witness it. That wasn't part of her role. Then again, she had betrayed her role and that got her here.

She slumped back against the crumbling wall next to her and slowly slid down, glad that she had forgone actual armour. One hand clutched a massive wound in her side. Normally she would shrug something like it off and just get a cleric to tend to it. But she could feel it, the distinctive burning of demon poison. And she had gotten far too much of it in her system when she fought the Demon Lord. A gift from beyond the grave, she thought with a bitter laugh.

Blood poured from the wound over her hand, but she thought it felt oddly cold. Wasn't blood supposed to be warm? She focused on her breathing, watching ahead of her. The soldiers were out of her sight, but the sounds of fighting weren't far off. They were unable to save this town, but she had killed the Demon Lord before it reached the capital. Tens of thousands of casualties were avoided, and she nodded to herself.

"What does a girl have to do to get a blanket around here?" She mumbled and closed her eyes, wondering what was taking the poison so long. Was the Demon Lord so bitter that he was determined to give her a slow death? What a joke of a death for a hero, dying slowly from blood loss and poison. A self-deprecating laugh escaped her lips, but she shook it off. There was no reason to feel that way. She had done her job.

"My, look at you. What happened to seeing me again 'no matter what'?" Chika smiled. Even without opening her eyes, she could tell who that was. Of course. The voice she had fought for all this time, it sounded like music to her ears. Her eyelids felt heavy, but she forced them open anyways, smiling at the girl looking down at her.

"You took your time… Yohane-chan…"

"The Underworld is in complete unrest now. But your forces will be able to handle it. The demons are panicking without their leader. It's only a matter of time before they retreat." Chika nodded. She gave another smile to the girl and patted the ground next to her. Yohane sighed before walking closer and sitting at her side.

They remained there in comfortable silence for a bit, but Chika broke it as she reached out, grabbing the girl's hand in hers. That hand was so cold but compared to the cold she was feeling in the rest of her body, it felt like a ray of sunshine. "Yohane-chan… I'm sorry. It looks like I won't be able to show you around the capital after all. We'll… We'll have to save that date for… another time."

Yohane turned a concerned gaze on the girl as her breathing became more labored. She was struggling to get some words out and a few droplets of blood trickled their way down her chin. She looked at the large wound on the ginger's side but shook her head. A wound that had so much demon poison, especially that of the Demon Lord, in it was impossible to fix. Shakily, she squeezed Chika's hand.

"Hm? What's up, Yohane-chan? Don't… Don't tell me you're getting all… sentimental now…" Chika tried to laugh but couldn't manage it, instead coughing out some blood before leaning back once again and taking a deep breath. "It's my fault for breaking the cycle." With a great amount of effort, she managed to straighten her back some. "You know, the legend… just says that the Hero has to seal the Demon Lord. And that's what they've been doing… for a thousand years." Yohane didn't respond except to tighten her grip on the ginger's hand. "But I… it would leave a bad taste in my mouth, you know?" Chika paused, coughing up a sizeable puddle of blood in front of her before weakly wiping her mouth. "I knew that I could. I knew I could kill him. And then… no one would have a be a Hero anymore…"

"… That's just like you."

"Huh?"

A gentle smile graced Yohane's face and she lifted that hand up and just barely brushed her lips against it. "You've always been this way, a selfless idiot who recklessly dives into things. The second you think you can save someone, you throw your own safety out the window." She paused, almost averting her eyes but instead she stared into the crimson orbs watching her. "And that goes for me as well. You, a Hero, risked your life to free this demon." Her voice cracked at the end and Chika could swear she saw moisture threatening to overflow from those beautiful eyes.

A long sigh escaped Chika and she shuffled into a slightly more comfortable position. "Maybe you're right. As long as I defeated the Demon Lord, whether sealing or killing him, that's where my usefulness ends. I… maybe I feel like it gives me purpose. Helping others, that is. I…" A cough, more blood. "I think this warm feeling in my chest… every time I help someone… was the only thing that kept me going. For so long… I had no other reason in life." With some effort, Chika leaned into the girl again. Her voice dropped to just above a whisper. "Until I met you…"

This time Yohane couldn't stop a few tears from escaping her eyes and she gripped that hand all the tighter, speaking in a strained voice. "I-I… I don't… want to lose you… Chika. Stay with me… Stay by my side… Without you, what do I have?"

A light giggle escaped bloodied lips and Chika reached up with her free hand, caressing the girl's cheek, wiping away tears with her thumb. "Yohane… You'll be fine. You're a strong girl. I knew… I really knew from the moment I freed you… how amazing you are. So… don't cry. This new world… will need your help as well…"

"Then come help it with me!" Yohane suddenly burst out, a now clear stream of tears falling from her eyes. "I want you here! If not here, then go to the Underworld and I'll drag your soul back out! You told me…! You told me we should stay by each other!"

Chika let out a shuddering breath but smiled up at the girl. "Hey, Yohane-chan… come here." Yohane tilted her head but leaned closer at the ginger's beckoning. And her eyes opened wide when Chika leaned forward, pressing her lips into the demon's. It was like fireworks went off in her heart, her head felt fuzzy, the warmth of Chika's lips sending electricity through her entire being. For just a few seconds, she felt like everything was right. But just as she leaned into the kiss, Chika pulled back and giggled softly. "Can you… taste the mikan I ate earlier?"

Yohane could, she definitely could, even with the taste of blood marring it. "Mm…"

"Ehe… I'm sorry, Yohane-chan." With great effort, Chika lifted the sword at her side and dropped it in front of the demon. "Did you know? When a Hero dies… their soul is t―" Yohane flinched when Chika paused to cough, blood splattering the ground in front of them. When she continued speaking her voice was noticeably weaker and it hurt the demon to even listen. "Their soul gets… trapped in the holy sword…"

Yohane looked up at that, a small glimmer of hope shining in her eyes. The ginger looked forward, surveying the ruins of the town around them. The sounds of battle were beginning to fade, replaced by the cheers of their soldiers. The humans had won. They were probably finishing up with the demons in town. With such heavy losses and no leader, the demons would have no choice but to retreat. Chika let herself smile again. It was over.

"My everything… will be here." Chika shoved the sword towards the demon. "So… take it. Take it and… I'll always be with you." Yohane looked ready to interject but Chika shook her head. "It's okay. I'm… the last Hero. There's no need… for a holy sword anymore…" The ginger started to trail off, her heading lolling for a second before her eyes snapped open and her head snapped up. She took a deep breath.

A lengthy pause ensued, neither knowing what to say. There wasn't much they could say. Chika was going to die no matter what Yohane did and they both knew it. So what was there to do but enjoy each other's company in those last moments. Yohane glanced over at the Hero when she tightened her grip on the demon's hand. Chika looked her straight in the eyes, those crimson eyes piercing her soul, those crimson eyes the ones that drew her in when the girl first saved her, the crimson eyes she fell in love with.

"I love you, Yohane." Chika leaned forward again, this time clearly in much more pain so Yohane met her halfway, their lips meeting once again, this time much briefer.

Yohane held in her tears. She didn't want the last thing Chika saw to be her crying. "I… I love you too, Chika. I always have… from the day you saved me… and I will forever." When Chika smiled, she almost lost it, but held herself together, taking a deep breath to steady herself. Just a little longer. "So… you better rest up in that sword… I… I swear I won't forget you… I'll bring you back."

Chika giggled and let herself lean back, her eyes half-closed no matter how much she struggled to keep them open. "Ah… I really could… use a nap… ehe… Eh?" Chika let out a suppressed sound of surprise as Yohane grabbed her by the shoulders and gently guided her head down onto her lap. The ginger smiled up at the face looking down at her. In that moment, she thought the image of an angel fit the girl much more than that of a demon. "Hey… Yohane-chan… Promise me one thing…"

"What is it, Chika?" Yohane's hand idly combed through the girl's hair and Chika leaned into that hand, relishing the feeling of her lover's warmth. It was something she would miss dearly.

"No matter what… live your life."

"Huh?"

Chika slowly reached for the girl's free hand which Yohane gladly gave to her, the demon feeling her heart tear a little at how weak Chika's grasp was. "I know you… I… didn't want to tell you… about the sowrd… because… I don't want… you to ruin your life… over this sword… over me. So… no matter what happens… please, just… make sure you're happy… I want you… to enjoy everything this new world offers…"

The pain in her chest grew and Yohane once again found herself holding in tears but she nodded, biting her lip. "I… I promise… Chika-chan…"

One last smile graced Chika's lips and her eyes slowly fluttered closed. "Thank… you… I'll al…ways… be with you… because…" Her voice fell so low that it could easily be carried away by the wind, but Yohane heard her clearly, as if nothing was going on around them, all other sounds falling on deaf ears. "I… love you… and… I… always… will…"

Chika's hand fell, her meager grip finally releasing the demon, but Yohane grabbed onto that falling hand as if her life depended on it. She no longer saw the rise and fall of the girl's chest. She felt nothing from her hand. This time, she didn't even bother to hold back, tears streaming from her eyes onto the face of her lover, her wails being heard by any lingering soldiers in the town. The war, one that had tormented her and the humans of the world for so long, was over. But at what price?

* * *

"I'll never forget that day. And I'll never forget you, Chika." Yoshiko let out a long sigh and stood up, nodding at her well-done job of cleaning the grave. It was a simple small grave. Chika would have preferred it to the grand grave that the kingdom wanted to make for her. Either way, she would get some kind of memorial that would probably stand forevermore in the capital. There was no way Yohane could take them out of that one.

Yohane ran her hand along the sheath at her hip and shook her head. Despite herself, she felt a smile forming. All the memories she had with Chika came rushing back. Really, they hadn't known each other an exceptionally long time, definitely not as long as some of the others in their party. How long had she been friends with Umi? With Kanan? Much longer than she had known Yohane. And yet that had come together like two magnets, drawn together no matter what obstacle got in their way.

And she would be eternally grateful for those experiences.

"I think… you had one thing wrong, Chika." Yohane smiled widely and gave the sword at her hip a good pat. "I will bring you back. No matter what. You were so worried about my happiness but…" She took a deep breath and nodded. "Before I met you, I had never experienced happiness. All I knew was despair, suffering, anger, regret. But you saved me from a world of misery and showed me a whole new world. You shined like the sun itself over this world, changing the lives of everybody you crossed. Mm. In the end… You are my happiness, Chika."

Yohane let out one more sigh and slapped her cheeks. Now wasn't the time to be sad. After all, she had something she needed to do. And she wouldn't be alone. She turned for the entrance of the cemetery and smiled at the people who awaited her return.

"Come on! It's time to go save Chika-chan, nya!" Rin bounced up and down with excitement.

"Mm. Though I would normally say this sounds far too reckless, she would do the same for any of us. We can't just leave her in some sword after all she's been through anyways." Umi nodded, justifying to herself the craziness they were most likely going to get into.

"Ahaha, damn right. Chika would drag the rest of us along too, whether we liked it or not." Kanan laughed while patting Rin on the head, trying to calm her down a bit.

"Ufufu. That's right." Nozomi held up a small coffin attached to a chain. "And she'll be along with us for the whole ride. She'll need a body still once we get her soul out after all. I'm surprised they were fine with us taking the body though."

Yohane let out a small laugh that drew the attention of all the girls. "Everyone… thank you."

"No need to thank us, nya! Chika-chan is our friend too!"

"That's right. We'll never abandon her."

Yohane nodded and walked forward. She didn't look back at the grave. If everything went right, this would be the last time she would have to see it anyways. And she intended to make that a reality. The other girls happily followed her from the cemetery, each one setting their resolve. This new world was missing its Hero after all.

"Just wait, Chika. We're coming for you."

* * *

**Yeah, uh... that's it.**

**Till next time. Be seeing you.**


End file.
